


Last Night

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Here in the dark, in these final hoursI will lay down my heart....





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’d had ‘I can’t make you love me' by Bonnie Raitt in my head' along with RandL. What follows doesn't really follow the song at all, but it's the same kind of feeling, I think.

It’s dark and warm, there is rain sounding against the window and he sleeps. Link sleeps, curled up against Rhett’s chest, both of them pushed so close together in the small bed. Link sleeps and Rhett cries in time with the patter of the rain on the window. This is it.

—-

Link had a girl. Had for a while. He’d felt pressure from the 'Southern Schedule' and from his family too, so he was doing the 'right thing’; No more of the long, wet kisses they shared in private. No more skin to skin, sweat to sweat, slow sweet moves, wrapped around each other. No more. It was over. All done.

'You knew this would happen, man. Either you or me. We’ve had fun, but that’s all it was, right? Fun, foolin’ about.’ Link had told him earlier. He’d looked at Rhett with those blue eyes and he didn’t doubt that Link believed what he was saying, or wanted to. 'I can’t be with you like that. I can’t do it. That’s not how it can work for us. I have to be with her now.’

Rhett’s stomach had dropped.

He’d wanted to ask why, why he couldn’t; he wanted to tell him he loved him and that he didn’t care what people thought, anyone thought, what even God thought about that fact. He loved him and the thought that Link couldn’t return that to him any more, nothing felt more wrong. But he couldn’t say that. He wasn’t going to do that to him. He couldn’t. So he said instead 'OK’ and looked down and away, before trying to salvage something by saying 'She’s sweet, Bo - You thinking of marrying her soon?’

Link laughed and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder - Rhett felt it almost burn through the tee shirt and imprint on his skin, shocking him to look back up at Link.

'I guess so, pretty soon. I do love her. I do’. His fingers tightened, shaking his shoulder. He nodded to himself and sniffed. 'I do ’

Rhett had watched as those blue eyes clouded and couldn’t stop himself. He reached across and pulled Link into him, his fingers stroking and caressing the back of his neck.

'It’s ok, man’ he whispered 'I know. It’s all good. All good.’ He kissed that soft dark hair, his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth. They then tumbled into each other, and Link had whispered 'one last time’ against Rhett’s neck and he had nodded back 'just one more night. It’ll be ok, Link. Just this last time ….’

—-

Thunder rolled overhead and Link hummed in his sleep, disturbed by the noise. Rhett held him tighter and stroked his back to soothe him, willing him not to wake up. He ran his fingers over the now messy dark hair and dipped his head to kiss his forehead, tracing his eyebrow with his thumb, taking in the beautiful face as Link slept.

'Goodbye Bo. Love you. Always’

Link sleeps and Rhett cries in time with the patter of the rain on the window. This is it.


End file.
